Angelia Jasmine, Adventurer of the West One-Shots
by AJ Arizona
Summary: You know the story Angelia Jasmine, Adventurer of the West? Well, here are some one-shots that you may enjoy! Leave a suggestion in a review or PM and I'll most likely make a one-shot out of it. (I do not own Spirit.)


**AN:**

**So, I've decided to do the one-shots in a separate Story because it'll be much easier for you guys! I would be pretty irritated if I had to skip all those one-shots to get into the Story again so… here's the first one! This was a suggestion from a dedicated reviewer named **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever**_**, so if you liked it, don't thank me! Thank her for she is AMAZING :) Do leave a review though, I'd like your opinion on it and maybe some more suggestions ;)**

**Pairing: Jasmine/Little Creek  
Situation: Our favorite couple is have a baby… Spirits help them…**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Spirit. I do own this Story, but I'm sharing the claimer with all the nice people who're suggesting xD

**A baby?**

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt sure Nature Wise? Because this is kind of a big thing!" Jasmine stuttered, unable to tear her gaze away from her still flat stomach. If what Nature Wise said was true, that was about to change very soon.

Giving the shocked young woman a gentle smile, the older man patted her head softly and spoke in a soothing voice. "Yes, there is no doubt Jasmine, you are going to be a Mother in a couple of months. Congratulations."

Putting her hand on her stomach, Jasmine blinked a couple of times before the biggest smile graced her pretty features. "A baby," she whispered.

"Oh, my dear girl! A baby! You are going to have a baby!" Little Sea almost shouted in joy, tears of happiness in her dark eyes. Not wasting any time, she quickly pulled Jasmine off the blankets and wrapped her in a warm hug. "I'm going to be a Grandmother! Hawk is going to be a Grandfather! Oh, how wonderful!"

Sharing an amused look with Nature Wise, Jasmine wrapped her own arms around her Mother in law and rubbed her back softly when she felt tears wetting her shoulder. "I take it you're happy too?" she chuckled, the chuckles quickly changing into laughter when Little Sea pulled back and nodded her head excitedly.

"Of course I am, sweet child! Oh, what will my son say? He'll be overjoyed, that's for sure!"

Jasmine's laughter abruptly stopped when she mulled those words over in her head.

"Tell Little Creek?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at Nature Wise before she looked back at the now serious Little Sea. "How am I supposed to tell him? I mean, we didn't plan on having a baby this soon! He mentioned it, we both did! B-but we never-"

Quickly taking the nervous young woman back in her arms, Little Sea whispered gentle words to her to calm her down a little bit before she pushed her away softly. "Don't you worry child, when you're standing in front of him, you'll what to do. It was the same thing with Hawk."

"How did you tell him then?" Jasmine asked curiously, slowly forgetting about her nerves when she saw the glimpse of a memory in Little Sea's eyes.

"Oh, it was simple. I took his hand, sat him down in our Tipi and told him that it would be a good idea to build a new Tipi because this one would be too small."

"What he say to that?"

Chuckling softly, the Squaw shared a look with the smiling Nature Wise before she looked back to the woman she saw as her daughter. "He told me he would still love me if I weighed a bit more."

Snorting in laughter, Jasmine shook her head. "Men."

"Yes, men indeed!" Little Sea laughed. "Of course, I grew angry and I decided to just put his hand on my stomach and let him figure it out on his own. It didn't take him long, now that I think about it."

"Was he…happy after he figured it out?"

Jasmine narrowed her eyes a bit when she noticed a blush on her Mother in law's face. Her eyes widened when she understood the unspoken words and quickly raised her hands above her head while shaking her it back and forth.

"No! Don't tell me, please don't tell me! I don't even want to know! You know what, I'll just go and look for Little Creek, and I can assure you that we will not be doing _that_!" Jasmine rambled, letting her arms fall back down while she did so.

"Don't worry dear, Little Creek isn't like his Father."

"Let's hope it," she muttered softly.

Turning her head toward Nature Wise, she send him a smile. "Thank you."

"Oh, you are most welcome Jasmine, most welcome!" he chuckled, sending her a wink when she playfully glared at him.

Receiving a quick kiss on the cheek, Little Sea watched how the pregnant woman exited the Tipi, in search of her husband. Standing next to Nature Wise, she gave a happy sigh and smiled at her friend. "A new generation will soon descent on us, old friend. It seems like only yesterday that I remember holding a little boy in my arms."

Putting a hand on his Squaw's shoulder, Nature Wise smiled and gave her a gentle nod. "Yes, it is now time to let them experience the torture that we have all been through."

Sharing a loud laugh with her friend, Little Sea thought about the future that was in store for all of them and couldn't help but thank the Spirits for such a wonderful gift.

…

"Little Creek? Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

Looking up from his crafting, the future Chief immediately felt his heart warm with love when he looked at his wife. The smile that he wore slowly fell when he noticed the nervous look in his love's eyes. Turning back to the children, he held the wooden branch and stone out to the oldest and gave him quick instructions on how to continue before he stood up and made his way towards Jasmine.

"What is it _hopa_? Are you feeling sick again? I told you not to take that meat, it was cooked too spicy for your tongue," he worriedly asked her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smiling in relief when he didn't feel a fever.

"No, it's not that. It's…something else Little Creek," Jasmine told him, trying to smile at him. "Could we just, take a walk? The two of us?"

Giving her an apologetic look, Little Creek glanced at the little warriors before he looked back at Jasmine's anxious face. "You know I would love to _hopa_, but I'm teaching them how to make useful tools."

"It'll only take a minute," she assured him, frowning when she thought about her words. "Well, that depends really. It may take a moment, a minute, an hour, maybe it will-"

"Jasmine, you're rambling." Little Creek interrupted her with an amused chuckle. "Alright," he sighed in mock exaggeration, "let's walk to our tree, yes?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jasmine nodded and allowed Little Creek to guide her towards the apple tree where they both picked apples on her first day here. She still couldn't believe that it was almost 3 years ago.

Stopping in front of said tree, Jasmine stood on her toes and lay her hands on her husband's shoulder, only to lightly push him down until he was seated against it. Seeing his confused look, Jasmine willed herself to start explaining things.

"I think you should sit down Little Creek, because trust me, this will come as quite a shock to you I think."

"What, is your Father coming again? He came here left 2 days ago, why would he come back so soon?" he asked in confusion.

Jasmine's eyes widened when she heard her Father being mentioned. "Oh God, I'll have to tell him! How am I going to tell him? Spirits, what is he going to say?"

"Jasmine! What are you talking about, _hopa_?" he asked, perplexed at his wife's strange behavior. Standing back up, he put his hands around her face and stopped her ramblings with a light kiss, not being able to keep the pride away when she blushed softly. He still had it.

"Okay, alright," Jasmine said, nodding shakily before she looked up at him. "I went to Nature Wise, like you told me, and...uh...he figured out what is wrong with me. Well," she nervously chuckled, "not exactly wrong. At least, I hope not!"

"What is it Jasmine? Are you ill? You don't have a fever," Little Creek frowned worriedly, lifting one hand from her cheek to place it on her forehead.

"No no no, I'm not ill. Not yet," she said, batting his hands away from her face and hoping that he understood the hint.

Frowning, Little Creek shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You lost me _hopa_."

Biting her lip, Jasmine suddenly smiled when she thought back to her talk with Little Sea. Grabbing his hand, she put it against her stomach and looked at his face, waiting for him to understand.

Looking at his hand on her stomach, Little Creek slapped his hand against is forehead after a couple of seconds before he send an apologetic smile towards his wife. "Is it your stomach again? Maybe I should sleep somewhere else for a while _hopa_, I keep laying my head on your stomach! Is it bruised? Did I hurt you?"

"Don't be so silly Little Creek," Jasmine scoffed, feeling frustrated when he _still_ didn't get it. Letting go of his hand, she crossed her arms and send him a small glare. "Don't you see something different about me?"

Assessing her with his eyes, Little Creek send her a smirk. "You look absolutely beautiful Jasmine. When I'm done with the children, we'll go to the Tipi and-"

"Oh, we won't be doing that for a long time Little Creek!" Jasmine interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

Little Creek's eyes widened in horror. "What did I do? Did I make you angry? Upset? No I didn't," he muttered to himself, scratching his head when he thought back to a couple of days ago. "I already apologized for the water incident, so that's not it."

"I'm pregnant."

"And the spicy rice was funny, you said so yourself," he continued, throwing his arms up in a restless motion.

"I'm pregnant," Jasmine repeated, rolling her eyes when he kept mentioning incidents that had happened in the last couple of weeks. "I said, I am pregnant!"

"That's great _hopa_, but I'm still trying to figure out why you are angry with me," Little Creek said without looking at her.

Shaking her head in amazement, Jasmine put her hand over his mouth and smiled softly when she saw the genuine concern in her lover's eyes.

"Little Creek, did you hear what I just said?" she gently asked, biting her lip to keep herself from giggling when he shook his head, her hand still over his mouth. Pulling her hand back, she put both of hers against the side of neck and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Little Creek, I'm pregnant."

Blinking, Little Creek kept looking into her eyes before his mouth opened, only to close again. Taking her hands away from his neck, he took them in a tight grip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you say _hopa_?"

Noticing the slight shock in his eyes, Jasmine forgot about her own doubts and pressed a kiss on his tan cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"Y-your pregnant? With a baby?" he breathed, studying her eyes for any clue that she was joking. He swallowed heavily when he saw nothing but the honest truth.

"Well, I hope so!" she chuckled.

"You're having a baby? _We _are having…a _baby_?"

Nodding, Jasmine's smile was quickly wiped off when she saw Little Creek's face pale. "Little Creek, honey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," he choked out. Letting go of his wife's hands, he kissed the crown of her head before he took a step back.

"Little Creek…?"

"A baby," he breathed. Jasmine watched, stunned, when her husband's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell to the ground.

"Did he just…_faint_?" she asked herself. Crouching next to his unconscious form, she checked his pulse and blinked when she felt it beating steadily. Looking down at him, she shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Yep, you're _nothing_ like your Father."

…

"_Get the baby out, now!_"

Wincing, Little Creek paced in front of the Tipi and received glares from all the women running in and out with fresh bandages and warm water. He gulped when he saw a bloodied bandage and had to close his eyes so he wouldn't faint, _again_.

"_Little Creek, this is all your fault! You're never touching me again! Aagh!_"

"Your wife certainly has a blazing fire, doesn't she son?"

Turning his head towards his Father, Little Creek send him a tiny glare, only to flinch when he heard his love mutter all kinds of curses, both in his language and her own.

"Do not worry young Chief, all women say that! They can't live without us, just like we can't live without them," River chuckled, receiving nods from all the other men around him. "She'll want another one, I assure you!"

"But what if I can't even take care of this baby? What if I'm a terrible Father?" Little Creek asked worriedly, voicing his fears to all the men surrounding the him and the Tipi where his wife was giving birth to their child.

"Believe me," a rough voice sounded through all the murmurs, "you won't be. If I can do it, you can too."

Looking at the Father of his beloved wife, his Father in law, Little Creek couldn't help but still be worried slightly. It seemed like the Colonel saw it, because he lay a hand on his shoulder and tried not to feel too uncomfortable with all the Native Americans surrounding him. "Trust me, when you hold your child in your arms, for the very first time, you'll know what to do."

"But what if I don't?" he asked, desperate for a soothing answer from the older man.

"You'll love him or her, that's all you'll have to do for now. My daughter is there too, so you won't be alone in all of this. You are a strong, young men. I've seen it, and so has my daughter, or she never would have agreed to marry you. _I _would never have agreed to _let_ you marry my daughter if I didn't know that." Giving him a pat on his shoulder, the Colonel stepped back from him and shared a small but meaningful smile with the Lakota.

"Yes, don't worry Little Creek! You will do great!"

"Just love him or her unconditionally!"

"It'll grow up with your love and care!"

"Don't forget that you'll have to teach him everything!"

"Let Jasmine have all the girl-talks with her!"

"Be the protector," James Wood told him with a wink, "or I might have to take over."

"Always listen to your wife," was the advice from his Father, which was followed by laughter from all the men. Feeling a little better, Little Creek nodded and thanked them for the advice.

"And feed it lots and lots of berries, then it'll grow up just as smart and strong as me!"

The laughter ceased as everybody turned to look at a happy Eagle Bird. Motioning James closer, Little Creek leaned his head towards the blonde's ear. "That's something I will definitely _not_ do."

Snorting in amusement, James nodded his agreement and leaned back to start a conversation with the Colonel.

"_What do you mean, __**push**__? I've been __**pushing**__ for over 10 hours! Just. Get. The. Baby. Out. __**Now!**_"

Rubbing his face when he heard his wife yell at the unfortunate Nature Wise, he walked a little closer to the entrance of the Tipi and tried to console his hurting wife.

"You're doing great _hopa_! Really! We're almost there!"

"_What do you mean, __**we!**_ _Aagh!_"

Wincing when he heard her shrill yell, Little Creek slapped his hand against his forehead. "Stupid," he muttered.

"_Come on dear, one last push! That's it, just a little longer…"_

Hearing the soothing voice of his Mother, Little Creek breathed a sigh of relief, only to freeze when he heard the sound of a crying baby.

Ignoring the pats on his back and the hug from his Father, he anxiously waited for his Mother to appear. One by one the women came out, sending grins and blissful smiles his way, congratulations spurring out of their mouths. But the only thing Little Creek could concentrate on, was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard.

Blinking when the flap of the Tipi opened, he looked into the shimmering eyes of his Mother and gladly let her kiss his cheek. "Oh my son, your baby is simply gorgeous!"

"A boy or a girl?" he asked softly.

Smiling gently, Little Sea stepped out of his way and kept the flap opened. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Needing no further encouragement, Little Creek stepped inside the Tipi and smiled when he saw Nature Wise. Nodding at him, Little Creek put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze in thanks, receiving a wink in return.

"A very healthy baby. The Spirits have smiled upon your family."

Closing his eyes with a smile, Little Creek waited until he heard Nature Wise leave before he opened them again, his eyes pulling him towards the make-shift bed as if by magic. He smiled heart a heartwarming smile when he saw Jasmine lying underneath the sheets and blankets, her exhausted but warm eyes quickly finding his.

"Hey," she whispered, sending him a beautiful smile before she looked back at the child in her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket that she herself had knitted with love and care.

"Hey," he answered, feeling choked up when the soft whimpers of the child, _his child_, grew even softer when his voice reached its ears. Walking towards the bed, Little Creek lowered himself until he was kneeling next to Jasmine. Looking at her sweaty but beautiful face, he lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Giving a gentle laugh, Jasmine nodded and looked down to her arms. "I'm fine. I've never been better." Looking at his face, she waited for him to look into her eyes before she send him a loving smile. "Meet your daughter, _daddy_."

Feeling warmth flood through him when she called him that, he looked down at her and felt his breath catch in his throat when he looked at the baby. His baby. His daughter.

"A girl," he breathed, gently stroking her chubby cheek with one finger and feeling his eyes tear when she held his finger in her tiny hand. "She's mesmerizing _hopa_."

"She is," Jasmine agreed softly, smiling down at her daughter. She truly was. She had a tiny head with dark hairs, just like her Father. Dark eyebrows with the shape of her Mother's, a little nose that was still a little flat, lips that were still a little blue and the most adorable cheeks.

"She looks just like you _hopa_," Little Creek whispered, grinning hugely when he felt his daughter squeeze his finger lightly.

"She has your tan though, a true Native American. I can't be more proud," Jasmine chuckled breathlessly, smiling at her husband when he pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Her eyes? What color are they?" he asked curiously, not letting his eyes stray away from the little miracle.

"I don't know, she still hasn't opened them," she answered him.

As if she could hear them, their daughter's eyes fluttered before she slowly opened them, looking up at her parents with an almost curious look in her eyes.

"Oh my Spirits," Little Creek breathed, smiling softly when she blinked up at them. "Look _hopa_, she doesn't have my eyes, or yours. She has-"

"Ours." Jasmine finished, looking down at the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen.

Chocolate eyes stared back at her, speckled with little emeralds around the pupil, her long and dark lashes touching her cheek when she blinked.

"Hey there sweetie," Jasmine cooed, doing the same as Little Creek and tracing her pinky finger over her other cheek, laughing with tears in her eyes when her daughter took a hold of it with her other hand.

Kissing his wife on her cheek, Little Creek looked back at his lovely daughter and came up with the perfect name for her.

"Danna." Looking at his wife, he smiled at her confused expression and pressed another kiss on her cheek. "It's a beautiful name, isn't it?"

Holding Little Creek's gaze for a minute, she looked back at her daughter and slowly smiled when she studied her intelligent eyes. "Just like her. What does it mean?"

Leaning down, he softly kisses his daughter's forehead and looked at her with loving eyes. "Gift. It means gift."

"Gift," Jasmine repeated softly, gently taking away her finger and letting Little Creek hold her in his arms. "It's beautiful. Danna. I love it," she smiled sweetly, shuffling so that Little Creek could sit on the bed.

Taking a seat next to his love, he held his daughter in his arms while looking down at Jasmine with so much love and compassion, it made Jasmine tear up with happiness. "And I love you _hopa_."

"You better," she jokingly said, chuckling with him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him and accepted the sweet kiss that he gave her. "I love you too," she whispered after they pulled apart. Gazing back at Danna, she pressed a tiny kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her nose against her daughter's. "Just like I love you, like we do."

"More than you could ever know," Little Creek nodded. Seeing his wife cry tears of happiness and joy, he let one proud tear slip down his own cheek.

Their family was complete.

* * *

**Aw, cute little Danna! I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it! Once again, thank you **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever **_**for making this suggestion ^_^ I hope you love it!**

**See all of you in the next one-shot xD  
**

**Love from me,  
AJ xx**


End file.
